fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiskasfriskas
Whiskasfriskas is Ravena's younger brother who joined FFW for the action. His Real World name is Martin. ---- Story Whiskasfriskas is the younger (but taller) brother of Ravena Felidae. He is not a writer like his older sister but signed up with FFW for the action. A strong fighter in his own right, Whisk appears to be an ally at first but soon reveals that there's more to him then what meets the eye. Appearance Similar to Alucard's (Hellsing) appearance but without the pentagrams. He wears full black with no glasses and no hat. He is a lot skinnier and way taller than Ravena, around Shadow's height, plus his skin is slightly tanned. Whisk is also considered to be quite attractive (if not cute) by most girls although he himself does not think so. Personality Whisk is someone who appears to be cool and serious but he actually reveals himself to have a "playfully desctructive" personality. He also follows the typical "annoying little brother" routine and will constantly follow Ravena around annoying the heck out of her such as continuously poking her or asking obnoxious questions non-stop and repeating them. Whisk seems to take great joy in getting a reaction out of Ravena, which he always successfully does. Like Ravena, Whisk enjoys fighting except unlike his sister he is more open with his sadistic tendencies and will not stop until his opponent is pounded into oblivion. He is also an otaku like her, although he doesn't like to admit it. He also takes great joy in grabbing Punnya and stretching her or squishing her much to the Neko-Manju's annoyance. Growing up around three older sisters, Whisk appears to be awkward around the opposite gender and it is revealed he has an inferiority complex which he covers up with his pride. Pre-Cannon Eversince Ravena got her Neko-Visor and started playing FFW, Whisk got curious and bugged his sister for information. After explaining FFW, Whisk went out and got his own Visor, thus joining the world of FFW on his own quests. Sometime upon entering FFW, Whisk was confronted by a young girl (revealed to be Kusanagi) who bestowed him the power of Necromancy. Unknown to him, his power is a classified Forbidden Type which drains his life force and takes control of his sanity each time he uses it. Due to insecurity Whisk has hidden deep in his heart, Kusanagi was able to use it as a way to manipulate his mind and soul turning him evil and the goddess's most loyal follower. Items Death Note (Destroyed) : Whisk possesses a Death Note hidden in his jacket which he uses to kill off people without their knowledge. It was eventually destroyed by Shadow. Fiction Powers Code Geass The Power of Absolute Obedience (Lelouch): Whisk uses this to obtain information or implant certain actions of a person during a fight. He does this quickly and meticulously, going undetected with ease. Hellsing Vampirism (Alucard): In terms of vampirism, Whisk possesses the same abilities as DrummerBoy4Life. Death Note Kira 's Intelligence: Just like his sister's split persona, Felis, Whisk proves to be intelligent and calculative which puts him and Ravena at a rivalry. Original Power Necromancer Necromancer: Whisk possesses the power of Necromancy( a forbbidden art bestowed upon by Kusanagi) , allowing him to ressurect players he had killed off with his Death Note and controls them with his Code Geass powers. Due to it breaking rule number 3, the more or longer time he uses his Necromancy, the more it will drain his life force (consequence). However, this doesn't really affect Whisk so much due to his immortality, so the most it would do is fatigue him greatly. The real risk is that something is also possesing him each time he uses it. Ravena soon realizes that her brother has no knowledge of Necromancy's drawbacks nor the laws of Magic, which creates cause for her growing concern. Techniques/Magic Demon Magic: '''Whiskasfriskas has some knowledge on Demon Magic although how much is not specified. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Like his sister, Whisk is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. But while Ravena uses a specific style (Bakeneko-Ken) of taijutsu, Whisk uses a free-flowing style of combat, using various martial art moves that focus on pure raw power. While Ravena focuses on speed, Whisk focuses on strength and raw power. Soul Recollection: 'Soul Recollection is the spell used by Whisk to Reanimate destroyed players. Soul Marionette: A spell that allows Whisk to control the reanimated players. Weapons Handler: Although Whisk does not possess a weapon, he appears to be just as proficient with traditional and modern weaponry as his sister. Relationships Ravena Felidae As her younger brother, Whisk naturally enjoys teasing and annoying Ravena but at the same time envies her optimistic nature and ability to progress through levels faster than he does. He hates it when Ravena tries to be protective of him. Despite being with the BoD, Whisk does occasionally show he still does care for his sister. She is the one who usually ends up fighting against him but when teamed up they are a powerful duo. Shadowlight Naturally as Kusanagi's knight, Whisk and Shadow are sworn enemies although Shadow refuses to fight him out of respect for Ravena. Kusanagi Whisk and Kusanagi have a rather friendly relationship for a master and servant although Whisk is amazingly oblivious of Kusanagi's attraction to him. Being the one who betowed him his abilities, Whisk is highly loyal to her.Their relationship is so close that Whisk is the only who can casually call her 'Nagi' and still live to see the day. Luci-Mina Luci-Mina or as he calls her, Lu-Mi, is Whisk's new partner. Like him, she is a Helsing vampire although her powers are based on Seras Victoria while Whisk's is based on Alucard. She is extremely childish and impulsive compared to him but she follows his commands as loyally as she does to Kusanagi. The two also have a friendly relationship although Whisk usually finds himself pulling Luci-Mina out of trouble. When fighting, Luci-Mina will cover long-range combat which balances out Whisk's close-combat style. Their relationship can mainly be compared to William T.Spears and Grell Sutcliff from Kuroshitsuji. Music Themes What's Up People?! : Death Note Theme Song (Second Season) Quotes ''"Try as you might sis, I'm still the better fighter!" "Nothing ever lasts...." "Oh, my dear sweet idiot of an older sister. I think I liked you better when you were still a rogue." "Let's see, I can kill by just by writing their names, I can bring them back, and I can control them like puppets, as far as I see it, no drawbacks whatsoever!" (To Kusanagi) "As you wish Princess." "But of course Princess, your wish, my command!" "As Sebastian Michealis, better known as the Black Butler would say; Yes, My Lord. Well.... Lady in this case." "So Nagi, what do you have for me today?" (Luci-Mina) "Cool it, Lu-Mi, we're done here...." *Drags LuMi off by the collar* "Fire away Lu-Mi!" "Down girl...." Gallery Trivia -Whiskasfriskas is the youngest brother of three older sisters. -Even if both siblings don't see it, a lot of people have noted similar traits in personalities, such as their love for fighting and their hyper-ness. -Whisk's favorite food is Cheesecake and anything spicy. - Even though he may come off as a jerk, Whisk actually really loves his sister. -Whisk is a Sadist. -Whisk is the first player to be revealed as a sibling of a main FFW player in the story. (If you don't count the twins Suijin and Fuijin.) -Kusanagi has Whisk under a spell that alters his memories when he logs on to FFW. So even Whisk himself is not aware of what kind of person he becomes when he logs on. As far as Whisk is concerned, he's the average wandering fighter in FFW. -Whisk still does care for his sister despite Kusanagi's control over him. ---- Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Darkness Category:Bringers of Destruction